The Mysterious Spore
by MegaPencil
Summary: After arriving on a planet rumored to be invaded by Metroids, Samus finds a survivor who has an unusual request.


"I've landed. No sign of Metroids yet, over."

Samus placed her radio down, waiting on an answer. After being sent to a planet that was rumored to be crawling with Metroids, she wanted to get this mystery solved and leave as fast as possible, hopefully without seeing a single one of the creatures.

"They're there. Do some exploring and report back with your findings. Over and out." The voice on the other side of the radio instructed. Samus sighed, pressing a button on her ship's console to open the door. Just as she had been told, rumors of the air being breathable was true, meaning she could venture out in her Zero Suit for faster travel. The quicker she could make an escape if things got too hairy, the better.

"I hope those little brain-suckers went somewhere else." Samus thought out loud as she walked, seeing no trace of life in sight. "Maybe they're here and everyone evacuated." A few small buildings that looked like homes were around, but they were all locked up tight. "That might just be the case."

As Samus fumbled with the blaster in her hands out of sheer boredom, she failed to notice a figure watching her from behind one of the houses. The figure kept an eye on her as it moved, slowly approaching her. It was soon directly behind Samus, its face directly in front of her ass, which her suit hugged and left nothing to the imagination.

"Die, you murderer!" The figure shouted, leaping at her. Without a moment's pause, Samus turned around and shot at the figure, paralyzing them in place. It was a man - a normal-looking, now-terrified human man - looking up at her with his body frozen from the paralysis. "Y-You won't get away with this ..."

"I've only just arrived." Samus explained. "Before I have to permanently disable every bone in your body, could you tell me what happened here? Have the Metroids attacked your people?"

"I don't know what a Metroid is, but some big brain-looking thing came out of nowhere, and started destroying everything. These few homes are all that are left." He explained.

"I don't see any rubble." Samus commented. "Where is everything?"

"I don't know, but everyone ran off. I thought you were with them. They've left after ruining anything they could get their claws on, and I figured you came to finish me off." The man was trembling now, his body slowly recovering. "If you're going to kill me, make it quick and merciful, please."

"Oh please, you're not worth it." Samus scoffed, placing her blaster at her hip. She looked around, placing her hands on her hips. "So is it just you here?"

"Yeah." The man replied, looking away from her. "There's not even a single woman left, so I can't even repopulate." Samus blushed at his comment.

"W-Well, that's too bad." She replied. "I don't know how to help you, there."

"I think you do." The man smirked. He had lost everything, why not take this risk? "You're some kind of hero, I'm guessing. Shouldn't you do the morally correct thing and help me out?"

Samus glared at him, preparing to kick him in the jaw. She paused, losing her train of thought to a strange, surprising noise coming from a distance.

"What's that noise?" Samus ignored the man, putting a hand to her ear. The sounds were definitely voices, but they didn't sound to be in pain - quite the opposite, actually. Samus thought she heard women and men moaning, but that can't be right - especially on a planet that was just attacked. "I have to check on this." Samus muttered, yet again ignoring the 'survivor's' rambling. She didn't notice him trailing behind her as she headed for the source of the sounds.

Just as Samus thought, the voices were indeed moans - peering over a deep crater revealed multiple men and women couples, all having sex. The couples were going at it like animals, moaning and yelling, with the men thrusting into the women without mercy or even a sign of slowing down. The women, meanwhile, were trying to grip at the dirt ground under them, while some with larger breasts groped and teased themselves as their large tits bounced from the speed of their bodies being shoved forward from thrusting.

"My God." Samus mumbled. "For a planet that just got hit by Metroids, you certainly couldn't tell from these people. What happened to them?"

As if on cue, the man stood up next to her, watching the scene with an erection growing in his pants. Samus noticed, but turned away in an attempt to keep her tough demeanor.

"Well, when those things left, some kind of spore came out of them when they moved around." The man explained. "Some of us got inside before we breathed it in, but those of us who got a big whiff of it ... well, there you go."

"I thought you said that I was the last woman here?" Samus shot a glare at him. "That you couldn't repopulate without me. Wasn't that along the lines of what you said?"

"Uh ... lucky us?" The man gave a nervous smile. Samus looked at him, then back to the group of people, causing the man to sigh in relief.

"So it's a spore that causes people to have sex?" Samus raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one. Has it passed yet?"

"Well, I don't know if this is the after-effect still going on, or what." The man replied. Looking away from Samus, he saw a small cloud of the spore still floating around, untouched by any victims. Making sure Samus wasn't paying attention, the man moved towards it and waved his hand, pushing the cloud in Samus's direction. Before Samus noticed, the arousing spores were just near her face.

"I should probably get my helmet, and-" Samus was cut off by a cough, waving her hand to clear the air around her. "Wow, it's dusty around here." She commented. "Anyway, I'll go get my suit and-" Samus trailed off - it was as if her body stopped her. Samus felt a sensation between her legs, and her Zero Suit suddenly felt extremely constricting and overheating her body. "What kind of dust was that?" She asked.

"I ... didn't see any dust." The man replied innocently. "Nothing at all, ma'am. Just you and I and those people fucking like beasts down there." Samus looked the man up and down, seeing the bulge in his pants once more - she didn't want to look away this time. Seeing it made the feeling between her legs grow even more uncomfortable; she wanted more than to look, but she wasn't sure why. Did she happen to take in some of those spores?

Well, of course. If something could happen to Samus on an alien planet, chances are it would - just her luck. It was obvious now that she was lied to about taking in the arousing dust, but she didn't have much of a choice now; her body had that itch and she needed it satisfied by any means necessary.

The last time she had sex was when she allowed Ridley to think he was 'raping' her, and he wasn't too good at it to begin with. Masturbation was becoming tiresome - it just didn't excite her anymore. She really had a craving for sex, but with some stranger guy on a deserted planet?

Well, it's not like he could ever tell anyone, and it would scratch this particular itch of hers. Samus had a slight reputation among her peers as being a bit slutty with some alcohol, so for all anyone would know, that trait wasn't only beer-fueled, or maybe this man gave her some wine. No one would have any idea.

In her pointless train of thought, she failed to notice the man had stood and his hands were slowly getting closer to her large breasts. Her suit failed to hide her hardened nipples poking out from the idea of sex at all. She looked down just as he tried to grope her - he froze in place, looking up at her and nervously chuckling.

"This isn't what it looks like." He spoke, obviously scared. "My apologies." Samus sighed, crossing her arms over her large breasts and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Fine, but I'm in complete control. If this ever gets around, I'll know you ran your trap and I'll make sure your dick never functions again for as long as you live." Samus looked the man in the eyes after her threat. "Do we understand each other?"

"Crystal clear." He nodded. "My name is-" Samus put a finger to his lips, shaking her head.

"I don't care." She cut him off. "Just get your pants off."

The man nodded, already pushing them down to his ankles. He looked at Samus, a confused look on his face.

"Why were you so quick to accept?" He asked. "You don't look like that kind of woman."

"Because you caught me on a good day." Samus replied. She looked disgusted at him. "If you make a comment like that again, I'm leaving."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. Samus walked past him and headed for her ship, with him soon following. His pants being at his ankles forced him to waddle behind her.

Inside the ship, the man looked around - the inside of a space hero's ship was amazing! Flashing buttons, levers, a steering wheel, everything he had always thought the inside would look like as a kid. As much as the child inside him wanted to push every button, he was more focused on the blonde woman unzipping her blue, body-hugging suit and revealing her large, bouncing breasts to him. Her huge, fleshy orbs had a slight bounce to them as the material of the suit moved past them, and Samus continued to undress - pulling her arms out of the sleeves and pushing the rest of the suit to her feet, kicking it aside and leaving her nude.

"What do you think?" Samus asked. A light blush crossed her cheeks.

"You're stunning!" The man exclaimed. "May I ... well, may I touch them?"

"Make it fast." Samus nodded. He nodded in reply, reaching out and grabbing Samus's breasts. They felt soft in his hands, and he could easily squeeze them. Their size made it feel like his fingers could sink in, and he wouldn't mind that in the slightest. Her pink nipples were erect and hard as diamonds - she moaned when he rubbed the tip of one with his finger. "Slow down ..." Samus muttered.

The man nodded, gently rubbing Samus's nipples and moving his hands to resume groping her breasts. He seemed mesmorized by them, his gaze focused on her chest and nothing else. Samus moved a hand down and flicked his forehead, making him wince in pain and look up at her.

"What was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his head in pain.

"I'm not a toy." Samus replied. "The underwear, lose them. Show me what I'm working with."


End file.
